


Give me that bottle

by palebluehands



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x03, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluehands/pseuds/palebluehands
Summary: Episode 3. The chariot is out of power, Don, Maureen and John have to stay at the Resolute's broken piece in the middle of nowhere. While Maureen is looking at the stars outside with her bottle of whiskey as far away from John as possible, the two men are sitting inside what used to be a storage room, sipping the whiskey Don illegally brought on board. Alcohol, confusion and loneliness can sometimes bring people closer.
Relationships: John Robinson/Don West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Give me that bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hey there. thanks for clicking and reading this. just wanted to say hi and write a quick little disclaimer: english isn't my actual language!!!! so, if there are many mistakes, please tell me or just - you know - don't think about them and move on to the rest of the story!!! k that's it bYE

Everything was quiet. Really quiet. It’s not like back there, back then. No cars, no one screaming outside, behind the cold windows. Nothing.

Maureen was starting to feel tired of all of this. All the excitement and hope she felt disappeared. They couldn’t reach the Resolute. They will never be able to. So while she was saying goodbye to the dreams she had about creating herself a beautiful and happy life on Alpha Centauri accompanied by her bottle of whiskey, Don and John were inside, sitting on big boxes, probably containing the rest of the whiskey supplies Don traded against synthesisers before flying lightyears away from Earth. Both of them had a clear bottle filled with strong brown alcohol, sipping it like it was water. John wouldn’t lie if the question was asked, he was not mad about having this moment. A quiet night with a friend that never disappoints. It had been so long since that last happened.

But of course Don had to ruin it, because Mr. West doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

\- I mean… This isn’t so bad.  
\- Oh yeah?  
\- Yeah! Don’t you like it? Hanging around, drinking-  
\- I’d rather be talking to someone on that spaceship that can get us to where we’re supposed to be.  
\- Yeah, you’re probably right.

And now, quiet was back. John was surprised how much of a noise silence could make. He couldn’t stop thinking, and he was tired of it. Back on the field, back on Earth, he’d never have a moment for himself. Something always happened, he was always busy. Now what could he possibly do?

\- Do you miss anything? You know, from Earth?  
\- I do. But wasting time being nostalgic won’t bring us to where we should be, and where we want to go.  
\- Yeah but… You can allow yourself to.  
\- Why would you care ?  
\- I don’t know. You seem pretty nice.  
\- Well then wake up and open your ears, listen to what my wife-… Maureen says about me.

John breathed loudly, and started to take drink from the bottle.

\- She’s your ex-wife though.  
\- Wait until you meet my kids.  
\- How about you let people build their own opinion about you?  
\- I don’t need a therapist.  
\- Well I’m not one, but when i was in high school, my mom-  
\- Won’t you shut up already? John screamed this time.

His words echoed in the room. Don kept his mouth shut, looking at John, shocked, for a few seconds, before drinking too.

\- She’s right anyways, John said.  
\- Why that?  
\- Because I’m selfish. We got married and had 3 kids, and I chose to go on the field instead of helping her with the kids and everything else. I abandoned her.  
\- Don’t say that! You were doing the right thi-  
\- That’s exactly what I’m trying to say, I didn’t ! John screamed, again.I went there because I liked it, I didn’t think about my wife, about my daughters, about my son. I just signed the contract with ought thinking much, and I left. Killing some people, and fooling around with others….

Don moved a bit so he could be closer to John, and said:

\- What?  
\- Yeah, I cheated on her, several times. I’d go on a mission, do it, pretend like nothing happened and come back to her, happy and smiling, and live at home like nothing happened.

Don turned his head to the part of the room that was destroyed, and looked at the landscapes in front of him, barely lightened up by the stars.

\- So that’s where the problem comes from, maybe.  
\- Yeah, but it felt like it didn’t count, I mean she was my wife, and they were only men, so.  
\- Men? said Don, jumping on his seat and facing John.  
\- Yes.

John drank from the bottle, looked at it, and then put it somewhere on the floor. He opened his hands in front of his head, and put his face into them, only getting out of them after a few seconds. He looked at Don, who was still shocked.

\- I just- I, You don’t look like-  
\- I’m into men? I’m not really. It’s just a different feeling. It’s nice sometimes.  
\- How long since..?  
\- A year, or so.  
\- Oh. You miss it?  
\- I haven’t had time to really think about it.  
\- O-Okay.

They just looked at each other, as much as they could, without any actual lights on.

\- And you?  
\- What me?  
\- Well, have you ever done it?  
-With a guy?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Oh yeah.

Don had actually dated several men in his life, until he met Taylor. She tragically died in a car accident just a few month before he knew he was accepted on the Alpha Centauri Mission, and ever since then, he had been lonely. Tam, the one who got on the ship with him, was just his step-sister. Sadly, she died too.

Don and John kept looking at each other, while slowly closing the gap between them. They could feel the delicate breaths of each other on their mouth, and soon enough, they were kissing. They were shy and chaste kisses, until Don started using his tongue, licking John’s lips. The signal was clear, and they both parted their lips to start exploring each other’s mouths. Both of them took their gloves off and started to spread their hands everywhere, caressing each other’s body. Don left John’s warm and delicious lips to suck on the other’s neck. Kissing, licking, and sucking. The moans he heard were such a good reward, he only wanted to do it more.

John took his jacket off, and then Don’s. Under that, they were only wearing clothes that fitted tightly on their bodies, and John, eager for some more, was squeezing every part of Don’s body. The younger one was also eager for something else, so he suddenly stood up and took his top, shoes, socks and pants off. Watching him strip out of his clothes, John did the same. In the glimpse of a starry night almost fully naked, the two men were hovering around each other like two comets waiting to crash together. Until mouths met, and hands on skin started going crazy.

Don immediately put his hands in John’s underwear, taking his hot semi-hard leaking dick in his hand. The older one bent his knees and opened his mouth wild open, closing his mouth and moaning. Don kissed him in the neck a bit, and went down on his knees while sliding the other’s underwear down his legs. Putting his hand on the shaft, his started masturbating it slowly, and then faster, keeping on increasing the pace. John had his hands behind his head, thrusting in Don’s hand, moaning louder and louder. Seeing the results, the youngest pumped some more while licking the hairy balls in front him, and then put the shaft in his mouth, sucking it, bobbing his head while playing with his tongue on the slit. John started losing it, not being able to move anymore, bent over with his hands in the other’s hair, mouth open but not making any sound.

\- Fuck, you… You’re doing it so well.

Don stopped sucking, spat in his hand and continued stroking John, a smile on his face. But he was quickly standing up again, John taking his hips, moving him around and made him face the breach of the room, benting him over on a box. His underwear was taken off, and he heard a whisper, close to his ear, asking him:

\- Ready?  
\- I was born ready.

John stood back, spat on his dick, stroked it a bit, and then pushed himself into Don’s hole. Both of them started moaning really loud. The young man felt all of John’s length moving inside him, and he could’ve cummed right on the moment. John stopped moving, letting Don become used to the feeling. It didn’t last very long, and the older one started slamming his dick in the other’s hole, at the same pace as his shaky breaths. He was going faster and harder, his hands on the other’s man hips, letting their skin slaps fill the room with noise along with their moans.

\- “Wait”, said Dion, and John slowed down.  
Let me do you.

John stopped, looked at Don, and stood up, his dick hard and red against his belly. Don stood up as well.

\- Is it okay?  
\- Yeah, totally.  
\- Have you ever done this before?  
\- Actually… it was my second time, being the top.  
\- Well, if you want to finish-  
\- No. I want to do that too.

Without second thoughts or hesitation, John got on his fists and feet, bending his back, ass in the air.

\- Do you need to be pr-  
\- I like it rough. Stop waiting and do it.

Don stopped talking, spat on his dick, masturbating it while looking at the hole in front of him, rubbing it. When he was hard enough, he put his hands on the other man’s hips, and started to push up the entrance. He did just like John did for him, he waited, and slowly started a pace that was only going faster. He was slamming his dick inside, probably killing that special spot for how hard he was going in, and how much he was touching it. His wet balls made a sound against John’s ass that was only increasing the lust between the two. Don put his right hand in John’s hair, pulling his head back.

\- I’m gonna cum soon, said Don.  
\- Me too.

Don didn’t see, until now, that John was pumping his dick at the same pace as Don was fucking him, and that was it for Don. He cummed inside John, screaming his orgasm. And while shooting his load, he felt the other’s hole going tighter all of the sudden, making both of their orgasms even more intense. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing loudly, feeling the drips of sweats on their bodies going down.

Don took his dick out of the pink hole he was in, and laid down next to the pile of his clothes, still trying to breathe normally again. He heard John moving, and when he turned his head, he thought he was going crazy. The silhouette of the other man, in front of a purple light coming from the sky, with his perfect body, hands on hips. Strong arms and legs, and a well round ass. Don had to admit it, he was going hard again. They weren’t speaking at all, just picking up their breaths, until the purple lights disappeared, and in almost total darkness again, Don heard:

\- Want me to take care of that?

It took him a few seconds before understanding he was talking about his dick.

\- Sure.

John was walking up to him, and Don guessed the other’s dick was hard again too, due to the pumping sound he heard.

\- So, who first?


End file.
